


Visitation

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia wants to find out just what Lalna has been inventing.  Directly following "Girls Night In."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

The formidable castle was only half a day's journey from Lomadia's former home on Owl Island. The adventurer had a few questions she wanted answered before returning back to the jungle base. One in particular was what exactly Lalna was doing at his old home.  
Lomadia had no real reason to suspect her friend was up to anything, but it had been a long time since the two acted as allies. When taking the challenge to construct her owl sanctuary, Lomadia and purposefully tried to stay away from the conflicts initially.  
'That peace was broken due to the animosity between Rythian, and Sjin, and Lalna,' she thought. 'But if Rythian has made peace like Zoeya says and Sips Co. and Honeydew Inc. are still working together, why do I still have a nagging suspicion something is brewing.'  
Her meeting with Zoeya and Minty had not set her mind at ease like she hoped it would. So, being the adventurer she was, Lomadia decided to investigate at least one of the things she knew was troubling her. Zoeya's intel indicated Lalna shouldn't be back to his castle for a while. Still, she risked his sudden return.  
'The loss of some powers and the discovery of new magic and science hasn't slowed him down any,' thought Lomadia.  
Peering up at the castle, she decided to face her quarry in the eyes. Lomadia walked across the crater filled landscape. It reminded her that her misgivings about Lalna had validation. The scientist, eager to research and learn, was also prone to cause destruction.  
Lomadia skirted the castle and made her way toward the much smaller and innocent looking rustic home. What interested her wasn't in the castle, or even in the riverside house, but with the oddly flat landscape in the back. Lomadia walked cautiously across it. Kneeling down she put her ear near the ground and punched the grass.  
THUD.  
"That's a new sound," she murmured.  
Standing back up, Lomadia returned to the edge of the flat space. She pulled a gadget from her pack, a gift from Zoeya. Lomadia was wary of using a device the technomage constructed considering her previous hacking experience. However, she didn't want to tunnel in and risk Lalna discovering that someone had been there. Lomadia turned the remote on, searching for the nearest receiver. She followed Zoeya's instructions as best she could remember.  
"Fingers crossed," she said when the device locked onto something.  
Lomadia activated the controls and waited. At first nothing happened, but then the ground started to shake. Two intersecting cracks in the ground formed as the area split into four parts. The quarters retracted into the ground revealing a large hole. The adventurer gasped as she looked down between a widening split.  
"It's so deep!"  
Lomadia waited for the secret hatch to open all the way. She gazed down in shock at the hollowed out cavern lined with dark brick. It reminded her of her own underground base, but the only illumination came from the sun now reaching into its depths. She heard the death cries of the monsters below as they were exposed to the light. Lomadia assessed the situation as she waited for the creatures to die.  
At the bottom of the hole was a gray machine in a roughly star shape. Two rows of extensions jutted out from either of the four sides. Sickish yellow lights lined the prongs. It looked bulky, but Lomadia wasn't about to discount its power.  
"Is this what he's been working on?" she mused. "I wonder what it does … if only I get could get down there without dying."  
Lomadia pulled a green gem from her pouch. The purple tint of the Ender eye reflected in the sun. She took careful aim and threw the sphere into the hole. Bracing herself for the landing, Lomadia appeared on top of the Lalna's machine. She grunted on impact taking minimal damage.  
"Well that was easy," she said.  
Walking around the top of the construct, Lomadia eventually found an entry hatch. She dropped into the cramped interior. The adventurer scouted around only to find the hallway inside looped around the large engine taking up the middle of the machine.  
"What does this even do? … Oh, that is new."  
Lomadia walked into one of the rooms facing outward to find four obsidian totem poles and a sparkling crystal being held up by wooden frames. She reached out a hesitant hand and briefly touched the purple surface. It was cool and … dark.  
She and Nilesy had found something similar exploring near their base. Her friend had been scared of the random obelisk, even claiming it summoned lightning when he tried to break it apart. Lomadia hadn't really believed Nilesy, maybe a little, but in the end she had been able to dismantle the tower without any incident. Nilesy had even used the stones to decorate their base. However, now she was getting an eerie sense from the totems. Lomadia reached out to touch the crystal as well, but stopped herself.  
"It's so beautiful …"  
Suddenly the whole craft trembled and lifted upwards. Lomadia gasped as the machine gained altitude quicker and quicker until it was hovering far above the open hole in the ground. The ship came to rest in front of Lalna, who hovered just outside the window.  
"And potentially dangerous if you're not careful," he said.  
"Lalna!" Lomadia exclaimed.  
"Do you like it?" he asked. "A Mystical Construct housed in a spaceship. Genius!"  
"What does it do?"  
Lalna cocked his head. "The construct or the spaceship? Well, the crystal and the totems can move aura nodes!"  
"What are aura nodes?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
"Hasn't Nilesy researched that far into Thaumcraft? A shame. I'm sure he could explain it to you then. So Lomadia, what brings you back here anyways?"  
"I was curious what you were doing," replied the adventurer. "What with all the newly discovered things in the world."  
"Oh, old friend, I would have given the grand tour if you wanted!" said Lalna with a wide smile.  
Lomadia shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb you. Clearly you've been very busy. In fact I really don't want to take up any more of your time."  
"I believe you know where the exit is then," Lalna offered. "Be careful though, it is a long way down."  
Lomadia climbed back onto the top of the craft. Once she reached the edge, she smiled back at Lalna.  
"Thanks for having me on such short notice then," she said, throwing another Ender eye down to the ground.  
***  
Lalna watched as Lomadia trekked back across the land. He flew over to his spaceship and descended inside. The scientist made sure nothing had been damaged. The construct and the vessel's still delicate machinery were unharmed. Lalna stroked the obsidian totem as a figured stepped around the corner.  
"You were right," Lalna said to his second visitor. "Lomadia came prying into my work. I'm ready to hear more."  
His guest said nothing at first and just smiled.


End file.
